scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
LTF-173
LTF-173, or "Pinkie Skull", is the most recurring antagonist of SCP: Containment Is Magic. Description Item “Pinkie Skull” is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter her container, no fewer than three may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two ponies must maintain direct eye contact with Pinkie Pie until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container. Recovered when we found the subject REDACTED with EXPUNGED beside her, covered in blood. After this event, she was shipped immediately to the Foundation at Site-REDACTED. Pinkie Pie is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with Pinkie Pie. Personnel assigned to enter her container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by hugging; she hugs with enough force to snap a pony’s body in two. In the event of a containment breach, all personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Subject’s sanity seemed to have decreased since the events of Incident-PP-Beta (generally referred to as “Party of One”). It continued to decrease until it escalated to the subject’s recovery. The subject seems to produce confetti and streamers, origins of which are currently unknown. These must be cleaned up on a regular basis. In-Game LTF-173 is the first LTF object that the player encounters. After the intro, Pinkie Pie will escape into a large ventilation system. Throughout the game, Pinkie Skull will follow and attempt to hug the player to death. Unless the player blinks or looks away from it, Pinkie Pie will be unable to move. Should the player blink or otherwise focus their attention elsewhere, Pinkie Skull will effectively close the gap between herself and the player, laughing hysterically on the way. She also has the ability to open any doors blocking the path between herself and the player. Pinkie Skull generally spawns in lockrooms, catwalks, small control rooms, and sometimes in metal corridors. Escape LTF-173 is currently the easiest animate LTF object you can evade. If you spot her, keep your eyes on her, and watch your blink meter. Always blink before entering a new room, and be aware if your screen get's "blurry"; this means either LTF-173 is around the corner, or if music is accompanying it, then LTF-106 is close to you. It is easy to tell if LTF-173 is following you, as you can hear a faint scraping sound and the sound of her laughter. Ensure you close doors behind you, and periodically check your surroundings. Be wary of LTF-106 while attempting to evade LTF-173; you may be trying to keep your eye on LTF-173, which gives LTF-106 the ample opportunity to come up on your blind side and capture you. Trivia *Typing the word "Halloween" in the console command will cause the game to temporarily freeze; this is because in the core game, typing that same word has a skin change occur. *Even if the player does not have direct sight on LTF-173, staring at her through a wall he cause her not to move. *LTF-173 is the only mobile LTF object not to have any moving animations, instead being a static figure. *When the mod resumed production in late 2013, LTF-173 was given the ability to laugh while the player isn't looking at her. **She will also sometimes yell "Hi!" when she appears in front of the player, and occasionally a squee sound can be heard when she kills the player. **Occasionally, when she is near the player, she sometimes might say "Mmm, juicy!", "Are you loko in the coco?" or "Boring!". *Her cutie mark is 3 skull -and-crossbones as of Version 1.0, and she is refered to as "Pinkie Skull". Gallery File:Label173_NEW.png|Chamber Signage. Screenshot (48).png|LTF-173 in the Server Room doc173.jpg|LTF-173s Document (old) doc173-1.jpg|New Document added in th 17.09.2014 Patch File:173.jpg|LTF-173 as she appears in the loading screen. File:Pinkie_Pie_In_Doorway.png|Pinkie Pie in a doorway. Category:Game LTF